This proposal seeks renewal of training grant support for the University of Wisconsin-Madison Genetics Predoctoral Training Program. Funded since 1975, the Genetics Training Program has had a long and strong history of preparing professional geneticists for diverse careers in the biomedical and biological sciences. Our mission is to train the next generation of genetics researchers in rigorous, responsible, cutting-edge research that addresses modern questions in genetics and genomics, while preparing students for diverse careers that leverage that training. The program brings together 70 trainers from 22 departments, thus exposing our students to a breadth of research approaches, techniques, and perspectives related to genetics investigation. The exceptional research community at UW-Madison provides a rich environment for our students and many opportunities in interdisciplinary collaboration. Students in the Genetics Training Program are funded by the grant for two years during their first three years in the program. These students complete a rigorous academic program of both formal coursework and individualized mentoring in genetics research. Formal coursework includes a core curriculum of required genetics courses, specialized electives identified by students with their Thesis Advisory Committee, a course in the responsible conduct of research (RCR), and a unique course integrated with the Genetics seminar series in which students discuss research with invited speakers. Students gain teaching and communication experience by serving for one semester as a Teaching Assistant for an undergraduate Genetics course and by presenting their research in a formal setting in the summer Genetics Colloquium series for students and faculty. Student performance is evaluated by a written and oral qualifying examination in the style of an NRSA proposal, which tests understanding of broad genetics principles and an ability to propose, execute, and defend a thesis research project. All students meet annually with their Thesis Advisory Committees, and all students complete and annually revise an Individual Development Plan (IDP). In addition to professional development provided by the program, our students embrace myriad professional development opportunities available on campus. The Genetics Training Program enjoys strong community engagement from trainers and students throughout their graduate careers, fostered by community events like the Annual Retreat, Colloquium seminar series, and chalk talks. The program has seen several updates in the last funding cycle, including new Director Audrey Gasch, several programmatic updates, a new Writing Workshop in partnership with the UW-Madison Writing Center, and a required workshop for senior students, ?Responsible Conduct of Research for Future Group Leaders,? that covers RCR topics from the perspective of group managers. We propose to continue to train future leaders in genetics and genomics, by arming students with the skills, knowledge, leadership qualities, and drive to attain diverse careers in the biomedical and biological sciences. We request 18 slots to fund 9 predoctoral students for two years of training.